world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071914EddyJack
10:52:05 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering galimatiasArguria GA at 22:52 -- 10:52:12 CG: Sorry to interrupt your regimin. 10:52:20 CG: I just came to ask you something personal. 10:53:14 GA: Oh, no issue, i have free time, what's up? 10:53:41 CG: What do you do about a contact you have suspicions about? Such as thinking there are things about them that you're not being told of? 10:54:32 GA: That would be a subcouncious interrogation tactic, that's kind of rare to ask about, you having an issue? 10:55:03 CG: It's this troll...who I had a chess game with. There are those who know about who he is... 10:55:11 CG: He just makes me feel iffy about his actions. 10:55:29 GA: And you think he's lying or hiding something? 10:55:40 CG: Yes. 10:56:19 CG: A friend of mine, gallionicAcrobat, said she was outright told he would try to kill her. In troll terms it sounds blackrom, but it needs a medium between them to prevent an actual assassination from happening. 10:56:26 CG: You say you make spy stuff right? 10:57:06 GA: Yes, i do. Wait i think i recognise that tag? 10:57:12 CG: You do? 10:57:29 GA: -gallionicAcrobat WAS ONE OF THE TAGS ADDED ON THE FIRST ESCAPE- 10:57:30 GA: Oh right 10:57:33 GA: Yes, i do 10:58:25 CG: Thanks you two. Can you keep an eye on her? I also need you to watch over, or bug, transchronicAllegorator 10:58:44 CG: aka, Thiago Tezeti 10:59:15 CG: he's the one who has intent of harming Tethys... 10:59:19 CG: GA 10:59:37 CG: Can I trust you both on this mission? 10:59:46 GA: Shakespeare 10:59:58 CG: The very same 11:00:19 CG: and this is super top priority..because GA is also our bands drummer. 11:00:30 CG: i don't want anything to happen to her. 11:01:23 GA: All right 11:01:36 GA: It's a promise, i'll see for her safety. 11:02:01 CG: Thank you. I don't trust him knowing anything else... plus don't let her find out you're doing this. If she did, she'll most likely feel offended thinking she isn't trusted to take care of herself. 11:03:14 GA: I'll see that she doesn't 11:03:43 GA: Meanwhile, get as many details out of his background as possible, the more mundane the better, contradiction is the key to unraveling deception. 11:04:14 CG: he's Thiago tezeti, purple blood, and he's the cabin boy son of a famous pirate troll 11:04:49 CG: look up Tezeti and pirate and I imagine you'll come to Ryspor Tezeti 11:05:14 CG: After that, I imagine you can dig up information on ryspor and use it to connect the dots with Thiago. 11:05:24 CG: What's bad is Thiago went on as if he wanted me to know this. 11:05:54 CG: He even took off taking sleeps to have spare time 11:06:16 GA: Then you are part of the deception 11:06:27 CG: ... 11:06:33 CG: If that's the case, then I can't trust myself. 11:06:49 GA: Every step you take from this point ownwards may be influenzed and in direct result of his actions, thus being what he wants 11:07:13 CG: ...meaning he'd expect me to make plans against him. 11:07:33 CG: but knowing this, one can prepare as if knowing these steps are pre-planned. 11:07:35 GA: Or get the victim the message. 11:07:58 CG: Seems like I picked the right person for this. 11:08:49 CG: I have to go. I need to clear my head of this so I can try going on normally. Even if it might be expected, I have a life to keep up too. 11:08:55 CG: Good luck agent jack. 11:09:00 CG: My hopes are in your hands. 11:09:06 GA: Those are strong words 11:09:11 GA: Go, i'll see you later. 11:09:16 CG: Bye. 11:09:18 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering galimatiasArguria GA at 23:09 --